This invention relates to the treatment of orthopedic spinal disorders, and in particular to the use of centrifugal force to ameliorate intervertebral disc associated pathology.
The human spinal column consists of 26 bony segments and 23 intervertebral discs (IVDs). From top to bottom, the spine consists of 7 cervical vertebra, 12 thoracic vertebra, 5 lumbar vertebra, the sacrum which is 5 vertebra fused together, and the coccyx which is several vertebra fused together. Each of the bony segments except the first two (C1 and C2) and the last two (sacrum and coccyx), are separated from each other by an IVD. The IVDs are cartilaginous and are comprised of an outer annulus fibrosis and an inner nucleus pulposus. The annulus is a cartilaginous disc and the nucleus is a semisolid gelatinous material situated within the annulus at the center of the disc. Because the IVDs are somewhat flexible, they give the spine mobility. They also attenuate force when external loads are placed on the spine.
Acute or chronic injury to the IVD, can result in severe neck, back or limb pain, necessitating medical intervention. If a disc or disc material deviates from its proper position centrally between the vertebral bodies to a more posterior position it can encroach on the spinal canal. The annular or nuclear material can press against and cause irritation of several tissues, including the spinal cord, spinal nerve roots, and the posterior longitudinal ligament. Also, because the annulus fibrosis is innervate with pain fibers, it can be a source of pain as a result of tearing, bulging, or herniation. If disc material presses against the cord or spinal nerve roots, a radiculopathy may result, which may cause signs and/or symptoms to be experienced somewhere along the distribution of the involved neural tissue.
Various treatment modalities are available for patients suffering from IVD related pathology. These include: bed rest, analgesics and anti-inflammatory medication, physical therapy, spinal manipulation, and traction. If conservative measures fail, surgical intervention may be indicated. Surgery on the spine can be very complicated and is not always successful. This has led to the syndrome known as "failed back surgery". While present treatments can provide relief in a large numbers of cases, there is obviously a need for more effective methods for dealing with these problems. The present invention discloses a device and method for applying controlled centrifugal force to the spinal column in order to reposition displaced IVDs back into a more normal position, and thereby relieve patients of associated signs and symptoms. In addition, lumbar-sacral or cervical traction features can be employed at the same time to further increase the reduction capacity of the device.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a novel device and method for alleviating patient signs and/or symptoms due to intervertebral disc associated pathology.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device and method for applying controlled centrifugal force to the spinal column.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device and method for applying controlled centrifugal force to a patient's spinal column, the centrifugal force being specifically tailored to each individual patient's intervertebral disc pathology.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device and method for positioning said patient so that the force vector of the centrifuge can be specifically tailored to each individual patient's pathology.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device and method for simultaneously combining lumbar-sacral traction with controlled centrifuigal force.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device and method for simultaneously combining cervical traction with controlled centrifugal force.